


December 13th - Light Up

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Stucky Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: With the inside of the house decorated and the tree dressed in all its finery, the last step on Bucky and Steve's "get the house looking pretty for Christmas/Hanukkah" plan was to put the lights up on the outside of their home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	December 13th - Light Up

With the inside of the house decorated and the tree dressed in all its finery, the last step on Bucky and Steve's "get the house looking pretty for Christmas/Hanukkah" plan was to put the lights up on the  _ outside _ of their home. 

And Steve had planned to do that today, but with a fresh load of snow overnight, Bucky wasn't sure that was such a good idea...

"Stevie, come on" he pleaded, knowing from the stubborn twist of Steve's lips that this wasn't going to work, "there's snow all over the place, it's not safe to go puttin' the ladder up so you can hang lights."

"I'll be fine Buck," Steve said as he waved him away dismissively.

With a disgruntled huff, Bucky gave up, "fine, but don't go yellin' for me when you hurt yourself, Rogers."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

While Steve was outside stringing up their  _ many  _ sets of lights, Bucky settled himself into an armchair that looked out of the front window and immersed himself in his latest book.

He'd just glanced up to give his eyes a break, when a shriek rang out at the same time as a dark blur flew past the window, both things ending with a large thump.

"Shit, Steve!" Bucky dived out of his chair and flung himself outside, coming to a skidding halt just inches away from where Steve was lying spread eagle in a pile of snow, lights scattered around him.

"Ow," the blonde groaned, before attempting to sit up, faltering when he found strings of lights tangled around his arms and legs.

Bucky rushed forward to help untangle his husband, cuffing Steve around the head as he bent down next to him, "I told you it was too dangerous! But no, you just had to be the big man and go up your stupid ladder."

"Wasn't my fault" Steve mumbled petulantly, giving up on trying to untie a knot and simply snapping the wires with a sharp tug, ignoring Bucky's noise of protest.

Slipping an arm around Steve's waist, Bucky pulled him up to standing and started to brush the snow away, "whose fault was it then?"

"That fucking squirrel!" Steve exclaimed furiously, before whirling to point back at the roof when Bucky showed his confusion. And sure enough, perched just above where Steve had been hanging lights before his fall, was a squirrel, looking down at them without a care in the world.

Bucky fought valiantly to keep his smile from showing and pushed down the laughter bubbling in his chest, "c'mon Stevie, leave the squirrel alone, let's go inside."

"What do you mean leave the squirrel alone?! I didn't do anything! He's the fucking problem, not me!" 

"Sure thing, Stevie" Bucky steered them into the house before gently shoving Steve onto the sofa, and then leaving the blonde grumbling murderously about squirrels as he went to get them both a hot drink.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights  did get hung that night. They had to buy new ones after Steve wrecked most of the ones they already had, and they got Vision to come and do the installing since you know "he can fly Rogers, sit your ass down", but when night fell they were able to stand out on the street and look up at their home illuminated against the Brooklyn sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
